Girl Meets Shawn
by ditoteam
Summary: What if Topanga has been hiding a huge secret from everyone and Maya finds out. What is it? Will she tell Cory, and Shawn?
1. Chapter 1

(my Idea)

** The season 2 Finally Episode**

_**Scene 1 **_

_**Interior. Matthews' apartment. Topanga is in the family room.**_

(Topanga at the kitchen table on her laptop) (cameras zoom in on the computer screen)

Topanga's Email: Hey Angela what's up you didn't send me any pictures from Marie's Birthday party.

Angela's Reply: Oh sorry I forgot to put the SD card in the camera so none of the photos got saved.

Topanga's Email: That stinks.

Angela's Reply: I know and it was her sweet sixteen. I'll send you the photographer's photo's when I get them.

Topanga's Email: I miss not seeing you

Angela's reply: I know, but if Cory found out about Marie so would Shawn.

Topanga: you know Shawn is really great with Riley and Maya. You really should tell him.

Angela's Reply: You've been telling me that for sixteen years.

(Riley and Maya enter the room)

Maya: Hi Mrs. Matthews.

Topanga: Hi girls you want me to make you some cookies?

Maya: sure

Riley: Thanks mom

Maya: Hey let's watch the new space cowboy episodes they just uploaded them on Netflix

Riley: Mom can we use your laptop to watch Netflix

Topanga: sure girls just exit out of what I was on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene 2**

_**Interior. Riley's Bedroom. Maya and Riley are sitting on a window ledge.**_

(Maya and Riley walk into Riley's room with laptop. Riley goes to hit the red x in the corner of the screen)

Maya: Riley Wait.

Riley: what Maya?

Maya: Read that last email

Riley: what? It mom's it's none of our business

Maya: Oh yes it is.

Riley: So Angela has a sixteen year old daughter what about it?

Maya: Think Riley Shawn is Angela's ex boyfriend Angela doesn't want him to know about her. (Pause) come on Riley you can't tell me you don't know what that means.

Riley: Yeah but we don't have any proof.

Maya: forward me the email and I'll show it to Shawn and see if he thinks we have enough proof.

Riley: I'm not sure about this Maya I could get in big trouble.

Maya: what if I'm right Riley?

Riley: Then I'm sure mom will tell him

Maya: I know you want to think the best in everyone Riley, but she hasn't told him for sixteen years.

Riley: Yeah but

Maya: But nothing Riley if Shawn has a sixteen year old daughter don't you think they both deserve to know?

Riley: Okay I'll forward you the email.

(Riley hits the button on the keyboard)

Riley: Sent it

(Topanga walks in Riley's room)

Topanga: The cookies are done girls.

Maya: Thanks Mrs. Matthews I just remembered I was supposed to go shopping after school. See ya latter Riles.

Riley: Okay by Maya.

Topanga: well then more cookies for us.

Maya: oh wait I almost forgot

Maya walks back in and takes a handful of cookies.

Maya: See ya Mrs. Matthews.

Topanga: Or not.

(Topanga shrugs and sighs)

Riley: Well I better get started on my Homework.

(Riley begins Digging through her backpack.)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Scene 3**_

_**Interior. New York City Subway. Maya is inside.**_

_**(**_Maya sits on phone)

Maya: Pick up Shawn Pick up.

Shawn: Hi Maya what's up?

Maya: Where are you we need to talk.

Shawn: This sounds serious. Did you find out?

Maya: Find out what?

Shawn: Oh nothing.

Maya: You know I'll find out so you might as well just go ahead and tell me.

Shawn: well you mother and I were going to tell you over dinner tonight.

Maya: Oh well I think you are going to want to hear what I have to say.

Shawn: Well then do you want to meet me over at Cory's house?

Maya: No why don't we just meet at the coffee shop

Shawn: Okay I'll be there soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Scene 4_**

_**Interior. New York City coffee shop Maya and Shawn are inside**_

_**(**_Maya and Shawn sit at a small table facing each other)

Shawn: What's up kid why did you want to meet me here?

Maya: See for yourself.

(Maya Hands Shawn her cell phone)

Maya: This is an email I saw left up on Mrs. Mathews Laptop.

Shawn: Are you sure this is my Angela?

Maya: How many Angela's know you and haven't seen you in sixteen years?

Shawn: Yeah but

Maya: But what? Are you really going to tell me there is not a small part of you that's thinking, crap I have a kid.

Shawn: well that's the PG way of putting it, but do you expect me to do just go off and leave?

Maya: Why wouldn't you isn't that your job?

Shawn: well

Maya: well what man there is a sixteen year old who may have grown up thinking her father didn't care about her all because she didn't know that you existed.

Shawn: Maya your mom will hate me if I leave right now besides you need me.

Maya: I think she needs you more.

Shawn: But I just proposed to your mom. We were going to announce our engagement tonight

(Maya this is hard enough for me stop making it worse.)

Shawn: I don't want to end up like your dad and leave you to for another family. You both deserve better than that.

Maya: Some people are destine never to have a family

Shawn: But we were so close

Maya: And maybe we will be again but first you need to go find your daughter.

Shawn: If she even is my daughter.

Maya: Go!

(Shawn runs out of dinner)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Scene 5**_

_**Interior. Riley's Bedroom. Riley is sitting on a window ledge.**_

Shawn: Hey kid can I come in?

Riley: what are you doing here Uncle Shawn?

Shawn: well I was in town seeing Katy and

(Riley Cuts Shawn Off)

Riley: you two are so cute together.

Sawn: Yeah we were

Riley: What do you mean you were?!

(Shawn puts a hand over Riley's mouth)

Shawn: Shh!

(Shawn puts his hand down)

Riley: why are you shhing me?

Shawn: Because I don't want your mother to know I'm here.

Riley: Why?

Shawn: Because Maya showed me the email. I know what your mother has been keeping from me for the past sixteen years.

Riley: Oh so you do think she's your daughter?

Shawn: You knew?

Riley: I was with Maya when she read the email.

Shawn: Can you go get your father?

Riley: yeah sure.

(Riley leaves the room)

Riley: Dad could you come into my room a sec I need your help with something?

Cory: Sure Riley.

(Cory enters room)

Cory: Shawnee!

Shawn: Hey core.

Cory: what's wrong?

Shawn: Read this Email

Cory: What! Topanga!

(Topanga Rushes into the room.)

Topanga: what Cory? What's wrong? Is Riley okay?

Cory: The jig is up!

Topanga: I have no idea what you're talking about core

Cory: You told me you lost contact with Angela years ago.

Topanga: Oh that? Oh and Shawn's here lovely. Do you want tea coffee?

Cory: Don't change the subject you're full of lies woman lies.

Topanga: well I am a lawyer.

Shawn: This isn't funny Topanga! You ruined my life!

Topanga: I did not ruin your life Shawn.

Shawn: I didn't know I had a daughter for sixteen years and all this time you knew, and you never told me. What kind of friend are you.

Topanga: A friend who can keep a secret when she's told to. Besides it wasn't my place to tell you.

Shawn: It would have been if you were my friend too.

(Shawn leaves through Riley's window)

Topanga: wait Shawn

Cory: I love you Topanga but you screwed up big time. I I'm going to go find Shawn before he does something stupid.

(Cory leaves through Riley's window)

Cory: wait I'm coming with you buddy!

Topanga: would you have told one of your friends if they got Maya pregnant?

Riley: I don't know I only turned fourteen last month, and that's a huge question.

Topanga: yeah that was a stupid question of Course you're too young to understand.

(Topanga begins to walk back into the kitchen.)

Riley: Hey Mom

Topanga: Yes sweetie?

Riley: Sometimes we have to accept no matter how much we love a person they may not always do the right thing.

Topanga: what makes you say that?

Riley: that's just what Maya told me.

(Maya walks through window)

Maya: Yep kid I did. To answer your question Mrs. Mathews the right thing would have been for Angela to tell Shawn herself, but when she didn't. You needed to accept she wasn't going to do the right thing. You should have told him yourself about fifteen years ago.

Topanga: Your right Maya I should have.

(Topanga leaves Riley's room)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Scene 6**_

_**Interior. Bleecker Street Subway Station. Cory, and Shawn sit on bench talking.**_

Shawn: Look core I just don't know what to do I can't just run to Europe to find my long lost daughter I have a life here.

Cory: The Shawn I know would have left for Europe the second he found out that he, and Angela had a daughter.

Shawn: I'm not the kid you grew up with any more core I'm engaged

Cory: You finally asked her?

Shawn: Yeah I told you I was going to as soon as I got back in town.

Cory: yeah but she said yes?

Shawn: core you're the one who told me to ask her.

Cory: yeah but I didn't know she'd say yes congratulations buddy.

Shawn: well now I have a soon to be step daughter who needs me, and I can't just go running off the day I got engaged to find a daughter I never knew I had.

Cory: But you have to it's not Marie's fault you found out at a bad time, or that you didn't know till now.

Shawn: Yeah I didn't know all thanks to your wife.

Cory: I know that little she devil, but it was Angela's fault to you know.

Shawn: yeah can I be honest core.

Cory: sure you can buddy.

Shawn: I haven't really scene Angela since we broke up, and I'm afraid if I see her again all those old feelings will just come back up, and I can't hurt Maya, and Katy. I'm scared I'm going to leave them like my mother left me, and I just can't do that to them especially not after all they've been through.

Cory: Shawn buddy you can't be with Angela.

Shawn: how come core?

Cory: because Shawn you two are practically the same person.

Shawn: so?

Cory: haven't you ever heard the saying opposites attract.

Shawn: What's your point Cory?

Cory: My point is Shawn you're right you're not the same person I met way back in the early nineties. You have met the world with open arms and it has tried to beat you down more than anybody I know, but you have always figured out a way to handle this.

Shawn: For you think I'm ready to go from being a bachelor to being a guy with a wife and two teenage daughters?

Cory: Shawn I think you're ready for anything.

(Cory pats Shawn on the back)

(Shawn pulls Cory into a big bear hug)

Shawn: Now you want to help me find where Angela's been hiding my daughter for sixteen years?

Cory: Of course buddy we can just go ask Topanga.

( Cory and Shawn get up from bench and exit the subway station.)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Scene7**_

_**Interior. Cory and Topanga's bedroom. Cory, Shawn, and Topanga are gathered around the computer.**_

Cory: Topanga why didn't you just tell Shawn when you found out?

Topanga: Because Angela didn't want Shawn to know.

Shawn: Yeah I get that but why it's not like I didn't like kids or anything, and lord only knows how madly in love with her I was.

Katy: Knock, Knock

Shawn: Of Corse I am totally over her now though.

Katy: What's going on Shawn you said you were going to pick me up from the dinner and then we would head over to Cory and Topanga's?

Shawn: Sorry I had a family emergency.

Katy: wait I thought you told me you didn't have any family except for your brother Jack who you don't really speak to.

Shawn: Well Katy promises me you won't get mad?

Katy: How on earth can I promise that if I don't even know what it is yet?

Shawn: You know Angela?

Katy: Not personally, but I know she was the last woman you had a serious relationship with before me.

Shawn: well (rubs the back of his neck nervously)

Topanga: Well Shawn here knocked her up a little over sixteen years ago and didn't find out about it till today.

Shawn: I could have found out about it sixteen years ago if it wasn't for you.

Topanga: I wasn't about to betray my best friends wishes.

Shawn: why not?

Topanga: Because I knew she just wanted what she thought was best for Marie

Shawn: So now you don't think I'm who is best for my kid?

Katy: can I speak with Shawn in private for a minute?

Topanga: of Corse, Cory!

Cory: But it's my room.

Topanga: Come on (drags Cory by the arm out of the room)

Katy: I think it's nice you want to find your long lost daughter and all, but Maya and I can't be put through this again. I can't have you choose your other family over us that's what Maya's father did and no kid deserves to have to go through that once let alone twice.

Shawn: Katy I'm not leaving you and Maya I love you guys, but if I have a daughter out there I can't just let her go through life thinking I don't care about her.

Katy: I just think it would be safer for all of us if we don't tell people we're engaged till you can work this out.

Shawn: Katy no I need you. I can't go and find my daughter without knowing you're with me on this.

Katy: how can I be with you on this Shawn you're going to see a woman you haven't seen in sixteen years who you obviously still have feelings for how am I suppose to compete with that?

Shawn: you don't have to compete with anyone Katy you're mine I'm the one who stays remember.

Katy: I hope you're right Shawn Hunter.

Shawn: of Course I am. it will all work out trust me I will spend some of my savings ,and find us a new place I have a job interview lined up with the New York Times for next week, and we can be one big family just the girls you and I.

Katy: Cory has really rubbed off on you hasn't he?

Shawn: what do you mean?

Katy: I mean you think everything will turn out all right and we'll just become one big happy family?

Shawn: Why not?

Katy: Because that kind of thing never happens to people like us. I'll see you when you get back from seeing your daughter

(Katy leaves.)

(Shawn sits on Cory and Topanga's bed crying.)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Scene 8**_

_**Interior. Bleecker Street Subway Station. Cory and Shawn sit on bench talking.**_

Shawn: Maybe I shouldn't go all the way to London to see Angela and Marie. I mean Katy seemed really upset when I told her about the whole surprise daughter thing.

Cory: Buddy you got to do this.

Shawn: what if she doesn't like me?

Cory: Enough with the what if questions Shawnee. I've never heard you so nervous before. Now you're going to take the next train to the John F Kennedy airport and get on the next flight to London.

Shawn: Ok core I'll see you in a week.

(Shawn and Cory hug)

(Shawn enters the train and Cory leaves.)


	9. Chapter 9

**_Scene 9_**

**_Exterior. Outside Angela's house. Early afternoon the next day_**

(Shawn stands on front porch about to knock on the door then puts his hand down.)

Shawn's thoughts: Okay I'm here now I just need to knock on the door. I can't do it.

(Puts his hand down)

Shawn's Thoughts: She's going to either end up hating me, or Angela for this and I can't do that to her (pause), but she deserves to know.

(Shawn knocks on door)

Shawn's thoughts: Did I just do that?

Angela: (Angela's jaw drops)

Marie: Mom is that Nick he said he wasn't coming till four but then again he's always annoyingly early.

Angela: No it's just an old friend of mine. We're going to go over to the coffee shop to talk for a bit. I'll be back soon.

Marie: ok so will dad be here when Nick comes over?

Angela: I don't know I'll be back soon.

(Angela pushes Shawn out the door, and slams it behind her.)

Angela: What the hell are you doing here Shawn?

Shawn: what kind of a welcome is that for an old friend?

Angela: oh please Shawn you show up at my house unannounced after I haven't seen you for

(Shawn cuts her off.)

Shawn: Sixteen years and ten months.

Angela: Did Topanga finally tell you?

Shawn: No actually Riley and Maya saw the email you sent Topanga the other day left open on her laptop, and told me.

Angela: Well I figured you would find out eventually.

Shawn: Then why the hell didn't you tell me?

Angela: (starts crying) because I didn't want Marie to find out.

Shawn: why didn't you want her to know? If I had known I would have been a great dad to her. I even told you when I was dating you I wanted kids one day.

Angela: I know Shawn, but I didn't find out I was pregnant with her till I was already four months along, and I had already started dating a new guy.

Shawn: what does that have to do with anything?

Angela: I wanted Marie to grow up thinking that her parents were together, and not whatever we are.

Shawn: So she doesn't know who I am either?

Angela: No Landon dated me all through my pregnancy with Marie and we got married when Marie was about eighteen months old.

Shawn: So to you all I am is a sperm donor?

Angela: Shawn you have to believe me when I say that's what's best for Marie.

Shawn: shouldn't that be for me to decide? 

Angela: Come on Shawn let's just go to my Coffee shop, and catch up for a bit. If you still want to tell Marie. You can come over to dinner, and we can all tell her together.

Shawn: I would but I'm not sure if I like the idea of us leaving Marie alone when a boy is coming over.

Angela: you must be a dad.

Shawn: Yeah I am.

Angela: All right we can talk in the kitchen.

(Angela walks back inside, and Shawn joins her)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Scene 10**_

_**Interior. Angela's Kitchen Shawn and Angela sit at kitchen table talking**_

Angela: So Shawn what have you been up to since I saw you last?

Shawn: where do I begin? I got a great job as a photographer and writer for the "Hit the Road" website.

Angela: That's awesome Shawn I'm so proud of you.

Shawn: Thanks. The job requires a lot of traveling so I've been almost everywhere in the world.

Angela: I always wanted to travel, but I never really got a chance to do that raising Marie.

Shawn: so what all have you been up to?

Angela: I own my own coffee shop in the heart of down town London, and we have slam poetry readings every Friday night.

Shawn: That sounds really cool.

Angela: Yeah I could imagine us as teenagers going on dates there.

(Angela starts tearing up.)

Shawn: What's wrong?

Angela: I just never forgot even after all these years.

Shawn: I didn't either but, we both have moved on.

Angela: I know.

(Angela leans across the table to kiss Shawn, and Marie walks in.)

Marie: Mom what are you doing? Were you about to kiss him? Are you cheating on dad? Who is he?

Angela: No I… I just thought I saw something on his face I needed to clean off.

Marie: You know you're an awful lire.

Shawn: Maybe I should go obviously you still have feelings for me, and (pause) I don't have feelings for you at least not anymore.

Angela: Yeah it was stupid of me. I mean I am happily married.

Shawn: Yeah you are

(Shawn leaves)

Angela: Wait Shawn

Marie: Who was he mom?

Angela: just someone I used to know.

Marie: Just promise me you won't leave dad for him.

Angela: I promise.

(Marie leaves the Kitchen Angela pulls out her cell phone and calls Topanga.)

Angela: Hey Topanga I tried to kiss Shawn and Marie walked in. Then Shawn got mad at me.

Topanga Over Phone: He just got engaged Angela. He didn't come there to see you he came there to meet Marie.

Angela: I just don't think I ever really got over him.

Topanga Over Phone: Then why didn't you tell him Marie was his daughter and marry him sixteen years ago.

Angela: Because I was scared. I had just received word my father was in the hospital.

(Angela Flash back.)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Scene 11**_

_**(Interior. Angela's father is in a hospital room sixteen years ago.)**_

(Angela enters the room.)

Angela: Dad I came as soon as I could.

Sergeant Moore: The news wasn't good

Angela: What does that mean?

Sergeant Moore: I have cancer the doctors say that without advanced treatment I have little hope of survival.

Angela: its okay people get cancer every day and live.

Sergeant Moore: I don't want to risk becoming a vegetable because I have to go through aggressive chemotherapy.

Angela: So what are you saying?

Sergeant Moore: That I'm dying.

Angela: I think I'm going to be sick (throws up on hospital room floor.)

Sergeant Moore: (presses a button on a remote) Nurse would you come in here my daughter just vomited.

Angela: I think I should go.

Sergeant Moore: I didn't think you would take it this hard

Angela: How should I take my father choosing to die

Sergeant Moore: I'm not choosing to die I just don't want to fight anymore.

Angela: I guess I just don't understand.

(Angela walks out into the hall)

(Angela starts dialing Shawn's number)

Cory: Hello

Angela: Hey core is Shawn there?

Cory: No he went to Africa for a week with his new job, and forgot his phone at my place.

Angela: so he's not available?

Cory: No I can tell him to call you though when he gets back.

Angela: No don't bother. I bet he's actually right there with you, and you're just ling to me.

Cory: No he actually is in Africa.

Angela: Well then can you give him this message for me. I am sick of people not thinking I'm worth enough to fight for!

Cory: What is that supposed to mean?

Angela: I don't even know at this point Cory I'm sorry I bothered you.

(Angela hangs up phone and looks like she's about to throw up again and runs into the women's rest room.)

(Screen fades flash back ends.)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Scene 12**_

_**Interior. Angela's Kitchen Angela sits at kitchen table talking on phone with Topanga**_

Angela: I guess all this time I thought Shawn was avoiding me.

Topanga: Like you weren't avoiding him for goodness sakes you didn't even tell him Marie was his daughter.

Angela: I know I messed up. I have to go tell Marie.

(Angela Hangs up the phone.)

Angela: Marie! Can you come down here for a minute?

Marie: Yeah mom. I'll be down in a second.

(Marie walks in the kitchen)

Marie: What's up?

Angela: I have been ling to your whole life.

Marie: What are you talking about?

Angela: I know you're going to get upset, but just hear me out. Shawn, that man that was just here is your biological father.

Marie: what about dad? Did you cheat on him or something? Does he know?

Angela: I was already pregnant with you when we first started dating. He knows about Shawn but he's never met him.

Marie: So Shawn just abandoned you while you were pregnant with me?

Angela: Not exactly.

Marie: Then why didn't I ever know about him.

Angela: Because I never told him about you. I fell in love with your father while I was pregnant with you, and when we got married I didn't want you to think of him as anything less than your father.

Marie: How could you keep something like that from me?

(Shawn walks back in through the kitchen door)

Shawn: I think Left my cell phone.

Marie: So you're my dad?

Shawn: I'm guessing you told her.

Angela: I had to

Marie: When did you find out about me?

Shawn: Yesterday.

(Marie runs and gives him a hug.)

(Shawn starts crying)

Shawn: what was that for?

Marie: Coming for me.

Marie: Mom can you tell Nick I had to go and that I'll call him later? I want to see if my dad would be up for going to coffee with me?

Shawn: I'd love to.

Angela: All right have her home by eight Shawn.

Shawn: You had her for sixteen years I'll have her home when I have her home

(Angela gives Shawn an angry glare.)

Shawn: But eight works.

(Shawn and Marie leave)


	13. Chapter 13

**Scene 13**

**Interior coffee house late afternoon Shawn sits at table facing Marie.**

Marie: So are you going to say anything to me? You've been awkwardly staring at me for the past five minutes.

Shawn: Oh right sorry it's just well I always wondered if your mom and I had kids what they'd look like and well here you are.

Marie: So how long did you date my mom?

Shawn: A little over three years off and on.

Marie: Why did you break up?

Shawn: She moved to Europe to live with your grandpa, and she never came back.

Marie: Do you have a family or anything?

Shawn: Sort of.

Marie: What do you mean by sort of?

Shawn: Well I am engaged to a woman named Katy back in New York.

Marie: Is that where you live?

Shawn: Yeah.

Marie: I've always wanted to visit new York I hear it's wonderful.

Shawn: You know you're welcome to stay with me whenever you want.

Marie: You mean it?

Shawn: Of Corse I'm your dad and I want to be there for you however I can be.

Marie: How come?

Shawn: What do you mean how come?

Marie: well I mean you hardly know me.

Shawn: Look Marie I never really had a family growing up and I would never want my daughter to feel that way.

Marie: I don't really. I mean I guess my life has been okay thus far.

Shawn: is there something you're not telling me?

Marie: Yeah you're practically a stranger.

Shawn: Right I'm sorry it's just when I'm not telling the whole truth I say I guess. so I just figured you might be not telling me everything.

Marie: Well…

Shawn: You know you can tell me anything.

Marie: Mom, and my father have been fighting a lot lately, and it's just if she's not cheating on him with you than I bet it's someone else.

Shawn: I just can't imagine Angela doing something like that.

Marie: You just don't know her like I do.

Shawn: I did once.

Marie: She isn't the same as she was five years ago even.

Shawn: What do you mean?

Marie: Forget about it I barely even know you.

Shawn: Hopefully I can fix that.

(Shawn's phone rings Shawn picks up)

Cory (over phone): Hey Shawn How did things go with Angela?

Shawn: All right I guess she's really not the same as she used to be core I really hope she's all right.

Cory (over phone): Well what about Marie have you met her?

Shawn: Yes Cory in fact I was in the middle of having coffee with her.

Cory (over phone): I'll call you back latter then.

Marie: Who was that?

Shawn: Just my best friend in the whole world Cory.

Marie: That's Cool I've never really had a best friend.

Shawn: Why?

Marie: I just don't want to talk about it all right.

Shawn: You and Maya are so much alike.

Marie: Who's Maya?

Shawn: Oh she's my soon to be step daughter.

Marie: How old is she?

Shawn: She's fourteen just a couple of years younger than you.

Marie: She's lucky to have you know.

Shawn: So are you. well it's getting late I ought to get you home.

Marie: No please can I stay with you for a bit?

Shawn: Why? What's wrong?

Marie: I guess Nothing. I just don't want to go home yet.

Shawn: me either but I told your mom we would be back by eight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Scene 14**

**Shawn and Marie with Landon and Angela eating dinner.**

Shawn: It was so nice of you to invite me to stay for dinner.

Angela: Oh it was no problem. Landon dear could you poor me a glass of wine?

Landon: We have company darling and you know when you drink.

Angela: I am well aware of my behavior and a small glass of wine with dinner should not be a problem.

Landon: Fine.

(Landon passes Angela the wine bottle)

Shawn: So what do you do for a living Landon?

(Angela pours her glass of wine)

Landon: Well I used to be lieutenant in the army I worked with Angela's dad till he passed away I was just a solider then no fancy titles, or anything, but I retired early five years ago.

Shawn: I'm so sorry Angela when did he die?

Angela: Just a few months after I moved here.

Shawn: I'm so sorry I knew how close you two were that must have been heart breaking.

Angela: Yeah it was and you wouldn't even answer my calls Instead you had Cory make up some lie that you were in Africa and forgot your cell phone.

Shawn: That was no lie That week was awful I had no way to contact anyone but I suppose it was worth it I got a free trip to Africa and got paid 1,500$ for the article I wrote.

Angela: Oh really?

Shawn: Yeah so where did you two meet?

Angela: At my father's funeral.

Shawn: well that's (pause to think) a depressing way to meet.

Angela: Yep (gulps down entire glass of wine and proceeds to pour herself a second glass)

Shawn: So Marie what grade are you in?

Marie: After summer break I'll be going into my junior year of high school.

Angela: Yep my little girls all grown up, but at least we still have mark.

Shawn: who's Mark?

Landon: No we don't.

Angela: (quickly starts drinking her second glass of wine.) then says I'm going to excuse myself (grabs her glass and the bottle of wine and proceeds upstairs.

Shawn: what was that all about?

Landon: Angela and I had a son eight years ago, and when he was three years old he was playing in the front yard with his best friend Timmy, he ran out into the street getting run over, and killed.

Shawn: That's horrible.

Landon: That isn't even the worst part. I didn't just lose my son, but something about Angela changed that day, and she just has never been the same.

Marie: Yeah it's like sometimes she'll just forget he's dead.

Landon: There are weeks when she'll just lock herself in his old room and refuse to come out.

Shawn: Maybe I should go talk to her see if that would help.

Landon and Marie: No!

Landon: I mean I should go speak with her. In fact maybe you should leave till I can get her to calm down.

Marie: Can I go with Shawn?

Landon: I don't know

Angela (screaming from upstairs): No my baby! My baby! Ahh! (Hear crashing noise.)

Landon: Oh no. What did she break this time? (Runs upstairs) Angela darling are you all right?

Marie: I need to get out of here.

Shawn: is it really that bad?

Marie: This happens multiple times a week.

Shawn: That often?

Landon (heard from upstairs.): Not the mirror! Angela there's glass everywhere and your legs are all cut up.

Angela: Well at least I'm not dead!

Marie: can we leave.

Shawn: I don't want you to just leave without getting permission.

Marie: all right I'll go ask dad.

(Marie walks upstairs)


	15. Chapter 15

**Scene 15**

**Marie stands in the doorway of a small bedroom. The bedroom has a race car bed, a book self, a dresser, and blue toy box that lies in one corner; there is also a rocking chair in a corner. Finally next to the dresser stands a tall standing mirror which is shattered. Glass shards cover the floor one is even poking out of Angela's leg; she is standing in the middle of the shards obviously upset. Landon is tiring to pull the glass out of Angela's leg.**

Dad: Can I please go stay with Shawn tonight.

Angela: I just lost Mark, and now you want to leave?

Landon: Angela daring it was nearly three years ago.

Angela: No it was yesterday!

Marie: Dad's right it was almost three years ago.

Angela: No I tucked Mark into bed right here (points at bed) just last night.

Marie: Dad can you leave mom and I alone for a minute?

Landon: I don't think that's a good idea darling. I think I need to take her to get stitches in her leg.

Angela: It's just a cut. You two always treat me like a baby! I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself!

Landon: Fine then I am not going to put up with this behavior anymore.

(Landon storms out of the room)

Marie: Mom I can't deal with this anymore Landon is dead and nothing you do is going to bring him back.

(Angela slaps Marie across the face.)

Angela: You think I don't know that? He was my only son and he's gone forever and all you do is make light of the situation!

Marie: I don't make light of anything I just tell it how it is! He was my baby brother and I loved him just as much as you did, but enough's enough.

(Marie starts to walk away and Angela grabs her wrist and starts twisting it.)

Marie: Ouch! Mom what are you doing you're hurting me!

(Shawn bolts upstairs and runs towards Marie)

Shawn: Angela what are you doing to her?

Angela: This is none of your business Shawn just leave us alone!

Marie: Please Shawn help me!

Angela: You two are planning on leaving me aren't you? You're just like my mother Marie when things get hard you leave!

Marie: Please mom stop! This isn't you!

Shawn: Let go of her Angela, or that cut on your leg won't be the reason you're going to the hospital tonight.

Angela: I'll stop (Angela loosens her grip and stops twisting.) If Marie will tell me how she abandon their mother right after they've just lost her baby brother?

(Marie gets her wrist out of her mother's grip and begins to walk away and Angela follows her.)

Marie: It's easy when she completely changes from being a normal human being to having manic episodes of rage and depression every time she so much thinks about him!

(Marie walks into her bedroom and slams the door in Angela's face.)

Marie: grabs a suit case and starts dumping the contents of her dresser into it.

Angela (from other side of the door): You can't leave me you're still a child!

Marie: Yes I can I don't have to stay with you anymore!

Angela (from other side of door): Did Shawn tell you that because he has no right to take you away from me! Marie come out here right this minute!

Marie: No I am Packing my bag and leaving with Shawn.

Angela: Isn't that a bit drastic?

Marie: You have no room to give me advice.

Shawn (yelling at Angela from Mark's bedroom): Angela Can you come speak with me?

Angela: Sure in a minute

Shawn (Yelling at Angela from Mark's bedroom): No Now!


End file.
